Pokemon Journey! Chapter 4
by Hoshiz
Summary: Michael takes Chansey Garage Saling, a few days before setting off on a plane to start his journey. NOTE: pokemon is a registered trademark of 4kids entertainment. All rights reserved.


The next day, I woke up, Chiyo still asleep. The sun was peeking through the blinds, I smelt breakfast being cooked, my ramen noodles, and some hash.

"Chiyo! Wake up!" I whispered.

"Chan...sey?" She opened her eyes.

"Chiyo, its morning!"

"Chanchan!" She charmed. I picked her up, and went into the tearoom. The tea room, that I made out of a closet, was a 10'9' room, the floor, covered in tatami mats, Japanese-style wallpaper; beige with green stripes, vaguely outlined by pink fuzz. There were bamboo shelves, a small, squat table, and a kimono-like rob folded up, a ceramic bowl on top. The room smelled of tea. There was a small stereo built into the wall, which was covered up by bamboo. Speakers were everywhere, but hidden. This was the room that I relaxed in, with Japanese yoga and tea in the morning, usually accompanied by a bowl of ramen noodles for breakfast.'

"Chiyo, you may sit here. I will be a little bit; you may join me if you want." I told her. She let out a short "Chansey!" and sat on the pillow, falling asleep once more. I undressed from my pajamas, and changed into the robe. I pressed PLAY on the stereo, and a soft, Japanese song on shamisan and pipe instruments was played. I stretched, and relaxed. I slowly breathed in the aroma of the mint-chamomile tea, clearing my mind of all elements of thought. Then, I drank the tea, and the song faded out.

"Chiyo, relaxation is a key part of staying healthy.." I told her. She was sleeping.

"When I said relax, I didn't mean sleep!" I exclaimed. It was just loud enough to awake Chiyo from her slumber.

"Chan…sey?" she looked at me. Just then, my mom called out for breakfast. I walked down stairs to my kitchen. A bowl of ramen was sitting at the table, along with a plate of hash. I sat down with Chiyo on my lap. I started to eat, and Chiyo started to look at my plate in affection.

"No, Chiyo, this is people food. You need Chnasey Food!" I got up from the table, and walked over to a glass-wood paneled cabinet, with all of her foods and treats in it. I opened the cabinet, and grabbed a tall, blue tin. Inside were little pieces of food, each one the size of a kiwi. I rolled one out, and gave it to Chiyo. She took it, and proceeded to plop down on the floor and eat it. I smiled, and put the tin away. I sat back down to my ramen and finished it.

Later that afternoon, I went garage sailing; this is how it went. After I finished programming my laptop, and installing Windows Vista on it, I grabbed Chiyo, who was happily playing with a ice cube from the freezer (I don't know.. okay?) , and got on my 2-wheeled scooter, I mean the ones you lean forward on to go, back to stop. Chiyo was in a little pouch, strapped to me, in the front. She was taking a nap. I started out of the garage, with $2000.00 in my pocket to spend. I started down the street, and went to the first yard sale. Now, I look for old electronics, and this was all women's clothes. So I proceeded down the street. After 30 or so sales, I came to one, which had all old electronics. I was shocked. I went into the garage, and started rummaging through the boxes. I was in a rush, the clouds were dark. I kept rummaging through, and came across something white. It was a square of plastic. I cleared wires around it, exposing a Macintosh label. I was ecstatic. I pulled it out of the box, and there it was… a 1989 Macintosh Portable Computer! It was so rare, I couldn't find it on eBay.

"Back then, I worked for Apple Computer Co." A man walked out of the garage door. He was in his mid 60s, half-bald, short, with huge spectacles.

"Really?"

"Yes sirree. I worked there for over 25 years. That there is a test model"

"How much is it?"

"10 bucks?"

"Sold; is there a battery in it? It has a lead one, right?"

"Aha.. You are smart! There was a demo battery for the Mac portable called the LiteBat.. That's what's in there. Those are rarer then the system itself!"

"This is the buy of a lifetime!"

"Thank, you! Now, the ACT adapter is in there somewhere." I looked through the box, and found the adapter. This whole time, Chiyo was sleeping.

"So, where did you obtain that Chansey a' yours?"

"Defunct Pokemon, actually. It's a dwarf; it's a year old. Her name is Chiyo."

"When I was young, I had a Dwarf Riachu. Boy, was he a sight!"

"I can only imagine.." Suddenly, the thunder boomed. Chiyo awoke from her slumber.

"Chansey!" She was in panic.

"Shh.. Its okay.." I comforted her by hugging her close. She got back in the bag she was in, or pouch, and I zipped up the top of it so she would feel secure.

"Pokemon Caretaker.. eh?" he said.

"Yes, or Professor.. Haven't decided whether to work with them or study them."

"I'm a professor."

"Really?"

"Professor Oak"

"WHAT? You mean THE professor Oak? From Pallet?"

"Of course"

"Oh my god!" I yelled. It started to rain.

"Ooop.. Its pouring.." I said.

"You can stay here, if ya'd like"

"Oh, thank you very much!" I said. My cell phone began to ring. I had one of those phones that slides open, with a huge screen. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Honey! Are you okay!", it was Mom.

"Yah, I'm fine. I ran into Professor Oak, and found a Mac Portable!"

"You did! Nice finds!"

"Well, I'm staying here until the storm lets up."

"Okay honey, buh bye." I hung up the phone.

"Boy, where do you live?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Down on Hollywood Avenue."

"Holy.. are you from that rich family, that lives in that mansion?"

"Yeah, that'd be me."

"Wow! Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks…" At that point, the rain stopped.

"That was short.." I said.

"Ehh, you know how mother natural works. I will see you later!"

"Bye!"

I got onto my wheelie-thing and headed back to my house, Chiyo sleeping in front of me, and my newly acquired Macintosh Portable in the basket in front.


End file.
